Traditionally, slot machines include a number of rotating reels each having an outer circumferential reel strip printed with a number of play symbols usually depicting items such as fruit, playing cards or other symbols. The reels are located in a side-by-side relationship for independent movement about a common axis. In the more modern machines, each of the reels is individually driven by a stepper motor that serves to rotate the reels about the common axis.
Slot machine play is initiated when a player either pulls a handle or pushes a button on the slot machine. Such player action, in turn, triggers the start of the reel motors which rotate the reels. The reels are then stopped at random positions, usually under control of a microprocessor. Upon completion of the rotation of the reels, the microprocessor determines if the player has won a payout according to the given combinations of the play symbols displayed along a pay line on a reel display window.
It is desirable that the symbols on the reels have precise alignment with the pay line. One of the major problems encountered during the manufacture and maintenance of slot machines is to accurately align the centers of the play symbols with the pay line. In most slot machines, this requires a time-consuming and tedious adjustment of a number of inaccessible elements within the machine housing. As a result, adjusting the alignment of the reels during the manufacture of slot machines as well as the maintenance of slot machines results in significant costs to the industry.
An improved adjustable reel mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,136. This reel mounting assembly includes a reel support member pivotally connected to an upright support member, a biasing spring, and an actuator. The spring produces a forward bias force on the reel support member. The effect of the spring is offset by the actuator. The actuator consists of a bolt or screw inserted through an aperture on the front of the upright support member. The end of the bolt or screw is received into a receptacle in the reel support member. Using a tool, such as a screwdriver, an operator is able to adjust the rotational position of the reel by rotating the bolt or screw to move the reel support member. The actuator adjusts the position of the reel support member with respect to the upright support member, and consequently, adjusts the rotational position of the reel with respect to the pay line. Between adjustments, the actuator is held in place by the spring.
While such an assembly does allow adjustment of the play symbols from the front of the machine, this configuration is relatively complex and requires a tool to effect the adjustment.